How To Be Happy When You're Sick
by bbyLyi
Summary: Taehyung sedang sakit dan kekasihnya malah merengek membuat Taehyung semakin pusing. Bagaimana Caranya ia dan kekasihnya sama sama mengambil keuntungan dari rasa sakit Taehyung? "Lubangmu masih sempit bahkan setelah aku tiduri setiap hari, bagaimana caranya kau mengeratkan lubangmu itu hm?" Pair: VKOOK, TAEKOOK. Rate: HARD M. WARNING: mengandung konten tidak senonoh/? .
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : How To Be Happy When You're Sick

 **Author** : bbyLyi

 **Pair** : VKOOK, TAEKOOK

 **Rating** : _**HARD M**_

 **Genre** : Comedy maybe/?

 **Disclaimer** : FF ini murni pemikiran Lyi. BTS milik BigHit, Tae milik orangtuanya, Kookie milik Tae.

 **Terinspirasi saat** pelajaran sosial, hehehe.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Hard Mature! Dosa ditanggung pembaca.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Beberapa orang mungkin merasa jijik dengan konten dibawah, jadi tolong persiapkan diri anda.

 _ **Serius gabercanda, ini hard m yang mungkin ga hot;(**_

 _ **Jadi, kalo ternyata mengecewakan maaafkan Lyi;(**_

.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kesal saat mendengar bel apartemennya ditekan dengan brutal. Ia berfikir untuk mengacuhkan siapapun itu di hari tidur nasionalnya. Baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki kembali ke tempat tidur, ia kembali menggerang karena bunyi belnnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Taehyung membuka kasar pintu apartemennya-bersiap untuk marah dan seketika sirna melihat kelincinya mengerjapkan mata lucu dengan tidak bersalahnya.

"Hyung, Namjoon hyung bilang kau sakit." Ucap pria bersurai coklat langsung masuk tanpa disuruh sang pemilik apartemennya.

"Aku membawakan beberapa buah dan sedikit cemilan, tidak, cemilan itu khusus untukku." Taehyung hanya mengikuti kelincinya dengan tawa hambar, kepalanya sudah tidak berdenyut seperti tadi sekarang.

"Kookie, _Jungkookie_ ku sayang, jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh dan duduklah. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan mataku untuk beberapa jam kedepan." Ucap Taehyung sambil menguap-menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

"Yak! Lalu untuk apa aku membawakan semua buah ini jika kau akan tertidur dan mengacuhkanku." Renggek Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai membuat Taehyung berfikir sejenak.

Bagaimana cara membuat ia dan kelincinya sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungan dari kondisinya saat ini?

.

Jungkook membelalakan matanya saat Taehyung menarik tubuhnya ke kamar lalu dengan seenaknya membanting tubuh Jungkook ke kasur. Merasakan tangannya ditarik ke atas Jungkook mendongakan wajahnya.

Dengan cekatan Taehyung mengikatkan tangan Jungkook pada tiang yang berada di pojok kanan kasurnya. Mencium pergelangan tangan Jungkook lama-memberikan sedikit gigitan yang meninggalkan bercak keunguan disana. Turun hingga tulang selangka kelincinya-menjilatnya kecil membuat yang lebih muda mendesah tertahan ditengah aktivitas kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam manik pekat kekasih kelincinya.

"Kau mau tau apa fungsi buah-buah itu, hm?" tanya Taehyung. Yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, entah memang tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Taehyung atau ia sedang sibuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang membakarnya.

Taehyung mengangkat sweater putih Jungkook ke atas, memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya yang seputih susu. Taehyung mengecupi perlahan perut Jungkook, naik ke dada kemudian menjilati _nipple_ Jungkook yang sudah tegang dengan lembut.

Jungkook menggelinjang-menahan desahan yang mulai lolos dari kedua belahan bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_.

Mulut Taehyung masih bermain-main dengan _nipple_ Jungkook sementara sebelah tangannya sudah sibuk membuka milik Jungkook yang ditutupi _jeans_ ketat. Dan ternyata melakukan hal itu dengan sebelah tangan tidak mudah.

Taehyung mendecakkan lidah tidak sabar. "Sial, susah sekali." Umpatnya. Ia melepas mulutnya dari dada Jungkook dan sekarang ia membuka celana Jungkook dengan kedua tangan. Taehyung menyeringai saat merasakan milik Jungkook sudah naik.

"Sudah tidak sabar, sayang?"

Jungkook yang mendengar itu hanya menutup matanya malu, membuat pria diatasnya menyeringai lebih lebar.

Taehyung mengurut kemaluan Jungkook dengan perlahan merasakan bagaimana bagian tubuh kekasihnya mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ sedikit demi sedikit lalu segera berhenti untuk mengambil buah yang dibawa oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung menimbang nimbang akan membawa apel atau anggur, atau keduanya?

Dan akhirnya Taeyung membawa satu kresek penuh buah dan cemilan Jungkook.

Jungkook merasakan matanya ditutup oleh kain dan saat membuka matanya semuanya gelap, matanya sudah ditutup oleh dasi milik Taehyung. Jungkook sangat hapal dengan bau parfum kekasihnya itu.

Parfum yang membuat libidonya naik dan tergila gila oleh baunya.

"T-tae?" cicit Jungkook karena tidak mendengar suara Taehyung sedari tadi. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin memasuki lubang analnya, kecil, bukan jari Taehyung. Bulat? Apa yang sebenarnya dimasukan oleh Taehyung?

Bola? Tapi Taehyung tidak menyukai benda itu. Mainan? Tetapi semua sex toy mereka sedang dipinjam Yoongi untuk dipakaikan pada Jimin kemarin. Lalu apa?

"Tenang baby, ini hanya sebuah anggur." Kekehan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. Dasar alien.

1 buah, 2 buah, 3 buah.

"nghhh, Taehh" desahan Jungkook lolos begitu saja saat buah keempat masuk menerobos lubangnya. "Keluarkan." Suara dingin mendominasi milik kekasihnya membuat Jungkook terpekik kecil.

Ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan semua anggur didalamnya tapi merasa kesusahan saat di buah terakhir. "Kesusahan, baby?" Jungkook mendengar suara robekan karton dan merasakan sesuatu yang panjang sedang membantunya untuk mengeluarkan buah anggur terakhir dari lubang analnya.

Sial, apa yang sedang Taehyung rencanakan?

Jungkook menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat merasakan benda panjang tipis ingin menerobos mulutnya. "Baby." Satu geraman Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung membuka mulutnya begitu saja-tidak ingin membuat sang kekasih marah.

Coklat.

Bukan.

 _Pocky?_

Jungkook hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya ketika stik _pocky_ itu mengenai ujung tenggorokannya. Taehyung yang menyadari itu pun langsung menarik kembali stik _pocky_ nya.

"H-hyung.. sudah cukup." Desahan Jungkook membuat Taehyung memutarkan bola matanya. "Baby, kau yang bilang bukan jika makanan tidak boleh disia-siakan?"

"Tapi hyung, bukan seperti ini NGAHH!" teriak Jungkook, rasanya seperti dibelah dua, ini lebih besar dari pada anggur tadi, bahkan sangat besar. Permukaannya halus, licin.

"6 anggur dan 1 apel, wah lubangmu hebat juga _kookie._ " Jungkook tidak bisa berfikir lagi, ini terlalu sakit, sungguh. Bahkan lebih sakit dari pada penis Taehyung dan 1 dildo.

 _Ia kesakitan dan tidak merasakan kenikmatan sama sekali._

Jika boleh Jungkook ingin pingsan saja. Jungkook sudah mulai menutup matanya ketika satu tamparan keras mengenai bokongnya.

"Keluarkan baby, atau kau ingin aku masuk sekarang juga bersama semua buah itu?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook menggelengkan wajahnya cepat.

"nghhh hyunghh ini terlalu sulitnghhh" desah Jungkook disela kegiatannya mengeluarkan semua buah yang berada di lubang analnya.

"Ayolah baby, kau bisa mengeluarkannya, anggap saja seperti menggeluarkan dildo. Bukankah kau jalang kesayangan Kim Taehyung?" _dirty talk_ Taehyung tidak membantu apapun, Jungkook malah merasa lebih lemas dari pada sebelumnya.

Jungkook merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana lidah Taehyung menjilati sekitar lubang analnya, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong masuk kembali apel itu.

Saat Jungkook hampir berhasil mengeluarkan buah laknat itu dari tubuhnya, Taehyung selalu mendorongnya kembali menggunakan lidahnya.

 _ **Pluk.**_

Jungkook berhasil mendorong keluar apel itu, terdengar desahan lega dari bibir _cherry_ nya. "Janggan terlalu senang dulu sayang. Itu baru permulaan."

3 buah, Jungkook masih bisa merasakan ada 3 buah anggur tersangkut di lubangnya dan ia merasakan kepala penis milik Taehyung sudah menyeruak masuk kedalam.

"Taehh.. please jangampphh." Suara Jungkook terpotong karena Taehyung sudah melumat bibirnya rakus.

"NGAHH TAEHYUNG!" teriak Jungkook, Taehyung akan mati, sungguh. Jungkook akan membunuhnya.

Taehyung terus menyodok lubang Jungkook tanpa ampun, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan Jungkook. Persetan ini terlalu nikmat.

" _Lubangmu masih sempit bahkan setelah aku tiduri setiap hari, bagaimana caranya kau mengeratkan lubangmu itu hm?"_

Jungkook tidak menjawab, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah desahan keenakan. Sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Taehyung mempercepat gerakan menyodoknya saat merasakan lubang Jungkook menyempit-menandakan bahwa kekasihnya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Ngahhh ahh Taehh ngahh AHH!" Jungkook keluar disusul oleh Taehyung yang memperdalam masuk penisnya.

Taehyung melepas dasi yang menutup pandangan jungkook dan melihat kekasihnya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan.

Mengelap keringat di dahi Jungkook. Mengecupnya singkat dan berbaring di sebelah kekasinya.

" _Aku mencintaimu Kookie."_

.

"Nghhh." Jungkook terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari mulai masuk dari jendela kamar Taehyung.

Sialan, bahkan Taehyung tidak mencabut penis kebanggaannya itu dari lubangnya.

Jungkook berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi di kamar Taehyung, ia bersyukur kamar Taehyung mempunyai kamar mandi atau tidak ia harus turun ke bawah untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ada beberapa kulit anggur di bokongnya.

Jungkook mendesah tertahan saat mengeluarkan sisa buah anggur dari lubangnya, bahkan ada satu anggur yang masih setengah utuh.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" dan orang yang dipanggil Jungkook menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, kepalanya mulai pening lagi.

Sungguh, Jungkook akan membunuh kekasihnya itu.

.

 _ **End dengan nista**_

.

Sebenernya Lyi buat apaan sih wkwkwk.

Ini gajelas banget ya?

Hiks, sedih Lyi buat ginian.

Banyak tipo pasti, abisnya _**marblehazel**_ tidak ada untuk merevisi ff gaje ini.

Persetan dengan _**marblehazel**_ perseta dengan _**kuota terkutuknya yang habis**_.

Saat Lyi ngebaca ulang ff ini Lyi berpikir bahwa,

 _Diriku kotor sekali._

Pen tobat akutu tapi tak bisa/?

Kay ditunggu reviewnya^^

.

.

Baca juga:

 **-Missing U**

 **-I Miss You (Missing U Sequel)**

 **-Caffein**

Paipaiii~^^


	2. hmm

Ekhem,

Uhuk.

Jadi, ini bukan updatean atau apapun.

 _ **Ini cuman bacotan dan pertanyaan Lyi pada kalian semua/?**_

.

.

.

Buat FF ini kebanyakan banyak yang nanya.

"Emang muat? Lol."

"Idih emang ga sakit ya?"

"Apel? Apel woy! Mana muat wkwk."

Dan sebagainya yang bisa Lyi simpulkan sebagai.

" _ **APEL KAGA BAKAL MUAT DI LUBANG ANAL JUNGKOOK WOY LYI."**_

Hmmm.

Lyi jelaskan satu hal.

Kuki sering dimasukin sayangku, jadi berarti dia udah jebol walapun masih ketat/?

Yang kedua,

 _ **ANUS BISA DIMASUKIN APEL WOY, BANYAK BANYAK NONTON BOKEP SANA.**_

/digampar/ /ditombak/ /dicakar/

/mati/

Ok maap Lyi emosi, tapi serius deh emang bisa dimasukin/?

Botol wine aja bisa masuk semua:'

Bisa dimasukin 5-6 apel waktu itu Lyi liatnya/?

Tapi karena Lyi masih berprikemanusiaan jadi ga Lyi masukin 5 ke Kuki.

Nah itu bacotan Lyi,

Sekarang.

Lyi mau tanya.

Pertama, epep Lyi ga jelas ya?:"

Iya, hiks.

Karna banyak yang protes epep Lyi kurang bisa dipahami gitu/?

Ok Lyi emang payah hiks.

Yang kedua, epep Lyi gajelas dimananya sih?

Lyi ga bakal tau kalau ga ada yang ngasih tau dimana letak gajelasnya:'

.

.

Yang ketiga, Lyi harus ngelanjutin FF yang mana dulu atau publish baru?

Ada banyak file di leppy yang masih setengah jadi dan binggung harus nerusin yang mana/?

Jadi Lyi harus lanjutin:

-I Miss You (Missing U Sequel)

-Caffein Sequel

-None (belum ada judul, ini pair Namjoon.)

Atau buat VKOOK yang manis manis:'

Lyi ada satu epep VKOOK yang manis manis tapi baru 1/3 jadi.

Nah Lyi harus nerusin yang mana:'

Help me:'

Peluk hangat dengan cinta,

Lyi.

Ups, buat orang orang yang sudah review dibawah ini, Lyi cinta kalian.

 **LittleOoh, hopehope, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Vteo, cluekey6800, Taekooks'cream, Kira , dsamly, TyaWuryWK, childishbaby, odorayaki, 10113K, dan para Guest yang tidak bisa disebutkan namanya/?**


End file.
